fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gurodu Magala
|image = |names = Gurodu, Corrupted Shagaru, Brown Shagaru, Tainted Shagaru |titles = Corrupt Revolving Dragon |description = Look Below |species = Elder Dragon |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Ciemran Ruins, Everwood |relations = Conquest War Gurodu Magala, Solstice Conquest War Gurodu Magala, Shagaru Magala, Chaotic Gore Magala, Gore Magala |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Arms Of Frenzy |creator = Chaoarren}} "I know how this thing feels. Everybody eventually will. Everyone with a light inside... All light will die like raging flames. -Dying Man" Gurodu Magala is an Elder Dragon that is the result of a Shagaru Magala falling under the control of its own Frenzy Virus. |Monster Icon = |description = A Shagaru Magala that has fallen prey to its own disease. The dragon's body has completely lost its golden shine, instead a hideous brown husk that oozes the virus from every crack. Gurodu is said to reside in secluded locations deep underground away from the light, where the virus festers in crystals and a dreadful purple fog.}} Appearance It has the body shape of Shagaru Magala, however its horns and wings are crooked in a zigzag pattern. Instead of the divine gold scales it possessed, it has brown rough scales as if the light inside had died. Its eyes are red with purple streaks behind it, and its wings, horns, claws and underbelly are also purple. The tip of the tail is forked. Explanation Gurodu Magala is a Shagaru Magala that became so enveloped in its own powers of The Frenzy it lost control over it. Losing control of the disease, the virus resulted in the Shagaru becoming infected itself, by its own dark powers. Unlike most other monsters infected by The Frenzy the virus mutated the dragon. Its once heavenly scales and shape were corrupted, all light from it was essentially killed by the darkness of the virus. All that remains is the mostly Shagaru like build and a twisted monster. Intro Ciemran Ruins: Quest: Death Of The Light, Area 5: Frenzy Incarnate The hunter drops down from the previous area, after having defeated the previous three Magalas before. He/she notices the floor is covered with the virus. He/she sees that the source comes from the thing at the back of the area, a brown and black figure. This 'figure' awakes, and lights into purple with red glowing eyes. Its the Gurodu. Upon viewing something in its presence, it strikes! Gurodu catapults off the throne it made out of frenzy crystals and smashes into the wall then immediately throws the rocks broken off at the hunter and charges straight at him/her. The hunter is thrown off balance from this assault, and only barely dodges an arm phantom like. Gurodu dashes to the center of the area and unleashes a frenzy wave with its roar. And the fight against The Frenzy begins. Battle The Gurodu Magala has attacks shared from all three species of the Magala species. It has several attacks of its own mainly in the form of frenzy arms which are living cells of the virus mutated to be a form of attack. *'Earth Smash' Breaks the ground with a pound and throws the rocks brought up by it. *'Frenzy Breath' Gurodu can fire a stream of virus instead of a ball. Used right to left. *'360° Swipe' With its two claws it plants both claws into the ground and spins around. *'Three Directional Explosion' After doing its two other explosion lines it'll do a final one which explodes vertically and diagonally left and right. *'Zigzag Explosion' An uncomboed attack which moves in a zigzag. *'Dark Glide' It can fly over the player and try and inflict the virus that way. *'Virus Wave' Its wings glow black before it sends out a wave of frenzy in front of it in a similar way to the G Rank 4U Crimson Fatalis. Enraged Only Attacks Phantom arms appear which adds range to attacks *'Phantom Swipe' With its phantom arm it sweeps in front of it. Can be done airborne. *'Phantom Punch' Gurodu punches with a purple flash. The phantom claw emerges out of a black hole to hit the player. *'Virus Geyser' It breaks the ground with its phantom arm, from the hole erupts frenzy which sticks for around 20 seconds. *'Double Virus Spread' Now when it does its virus orb that spreads into three ones, it'll do it twice in a row. *'Phantom Crush' Gurodu stands up and summons its two phantom arms by its wings. It falls down and the phantom arms clasp together and explode. *'Virus Fog': Gurodu Magala starts shaking on the spot as Frenzy Virus steams from its body. The virus then bursts out from the Gurodu in a powerful wave of purple fog. Either Gurodu's front body, wing-arms or tail is jolted upwards, and the area the parts are facing towards are engulfed in a far reaching wave of the main Frenzy fog. That fog will for a few seconds remain around, which infects hunters with Frenzy Virus and steadily damages their health. *'The Frenzy's Judgement' Its most powerful attack, done when its rage mode ends after 300 secs. Its entire body glows purple as it takes airborne and transforms its phantom arms and power all into a dark ball of evil. It after 5 secs of charging fires it at the player causing a large radius purple explosion. The player can turn this attack against it by standing on the throne, the ball gets deflected back at Gurodu and knocks it down for 10 secs. Once hit by the ball it will lose its purple glow and won't be able to use its frenzy virus for 2 mins. (1 minute in G Rank) Rage State Will go into the Gore Magala's Frenzy transformation animation except for its arms being the air. Frenzy will surround the both of them and create phantom extensions to them. Then there's the typical huffing of Frenzy mist from its mouth. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Horns (2x) *Left Claw Wounded *Right Claw Wounded *Wings Wounded *Tail Severed *Chest Scarred **Purple Frenzy Core exposed from the chest, revealing a weak point. Mount It is ridden in the same way the Magala's are. Quests Village Quest Online Quests 'High Rank Quests' 'G Rank Quests' Theme The theme to Gurodu is the Shagaru Magala theme reversed and lowered in pitch. Along with it are distortions. Gallery Feel free to make artwork for this monster! Trivia *Gurodu Magala is the reversal of dark to light, it has fallen back to darkness after failing to keep its virus under control. *Its phantom arms ability is based off one of the attacks of Daimon's second form from Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen. *When in the Everwood, every area will have a dark sky and reduced light. In the area Gurodu is in, the sky will be pitch black like in the Sanctuary and will be even darker. *It was the final boss and quest of the offline mode of the OldFanon FanGame, Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. *There are said to be Gurodu Magala that have fallen even further into corruption with abilities gained that no standard one could use. And there is also one some say is The Frenzy's own puppet, incarnation, and creation... Credits *'Rathalosaurus rioreurensis': For the render. *'TheBrilliantLance': For the icon. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Frenzy Virus Monster Category:Chaoarren